Liv Fast
by LolaB28
Summary: Olivia Gutierrez-Jones leaves her painful seven-year marriage and a life of crime behind in Liberty City for a chance to start a new life for the better but she dives right back in when she moves to Los Santos. She brings her old ways to these new streets, and also her past.
1. Broken Arrangement

**Chapter 1: Broken Arrangement**

"I'm tired of all this!" Liv said to her husband Charles. "You leave all hours of the night claiming you're working but I'm not stupid! I know that's bullshit! You were out with that slutty ass bitch again huh?"

Charles laughed and took a sip out of his bottle of whiskey. He didn't even answer Liv which made her angrier.

"Hello! Are you deaf? I'm talking to you!"

Charles stopped laughing, he took the last sip of his whiskey and slowly stood up. He wasn't laughing anymore.

"Watch the way you talk to me, Olivia."

Liv scoffed, and folded her arms in anger, "You are a sad pathetic sorry excuse of a man! I don't even know why I agreed to this!"

Charles took another bottle of whiskey and opened it and took another sip.

"I said watch the way you're fucking talking to me," He said in a low voice. "You know damn well why you agreed to this and you know what happens if you break it."

"Fuck you!" Liv yelled in anger. "I'm fucking done! I don't give a fuck about any of this shit anymore! I already talked to a lawyer and this shit is over! You do what the fuck you gotta do!"

Liv walked away from him and made her way to their bedroom, she began packing her things into a large suitcase.

Charles followed her and took another sip of whiskey.

"Where the fuck are you doing?"

"I'm getting the fuck outta here!" Liv said sharply. "Did you not hear me? I'm fucking done with your ass!"

"Shut up bitch!" Charles yelled. "You ain't goin' nowhere bitch! You ain't shit without me! Everything in this house I bought with my money! I made you! You were nothing but a broke ass bitch when I met you!"

Liv stopped packing her bag and angrily turned to Charles, she couldn't believe what he was saying, but then again she could. He has been saying this to her during their seven-year marriage. She was trying to best to hold in her anger but she couldn't, she couldn't take it anymore. Ever since Charles has been making more money with his various businesses, he has been controlling and abusive, both physically and mentally.

"Get the fuck outta here!" Olivia yelled back. "I had everything I needed before I met your stupid ass. Thanks to my mother, you remember her right? She's the one who made you who you are you stupid fuck! You were a low-level gangster about to...you know what? I don't need to remind you what I've done to keep you alive and out of prison."

"Bitch! You didn't do shit for me! I made me, you hear me? Neither did your bitch ass mother! Both of ya'll are nothing but a bunch of busted ass bitches!"

Liv became enraged, she didn't think much of her mother either, but she didn't appreciate him talking about the only family she has. She took a glass vase off the dresser and made and threw it at him.

"Fuck you!" She yelled.

Charles became enraged and smacked Liv across the face.

"Bitch! Have you lost your mind? Who do you think you are?"

Liv clutched her face and couldn't help but cry, the pain of Charles hand was overwhelming.

"You gone stop talking all that shit bitch!"

Charles didn't care at all about Liv crying in pain. He just hit her again...

And again

And again…

 _"Ms. Jones?"_

Liv heard a voice awaken her and startle her. She quickly looked around and realized she was still on her long flight from Liberty City to San Andreas. It was already an hour into the flight and Liv wasted no time falling asleep. She was thankful she took extra pillows on the plane with her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, but I have your soda you asked for. I apologize for the long wait."

"Oh, it's okay, thanks." Liv said as she took the soda from the stewardess and took a sip.

"Is there anything else you need?" The stewardess asked.

"No, not right now, thank you," Liv answered as she opened her soda and took a sip.

"Well my name is Lillian, just hit the buzzer if you need me."

"Of course," Liv answered.

The stewardess walked away to attend to the other passengers on the flight and Liv looked out the window. It was a dark, but beautiful night. The moon is so large and bright and she could see it's a reflection in the ocean. She let out a long sigh, the further she was getting away from Liberty City the better she felt. Even with the person next to her snoring loudly, she still felt relief. She is finally getting away from Charles and the painful memories of their seven-year marriage. She also felt disappointed, at twenty-four years old she is divorced and starting over in a brand new city. Most people her age are fresh out of college and seeking their first job. She couldn't help but think about how this move is going to be a big adjustment for her, even with the alimony the court ordered Charles to pay she is still going to live on her own and enter the career world for the first time in her life. Liv and her mother never worked the typical nine to five jobs most women did.

Liv let out of a long sigh out and pulled her briefcase from underneath her seat. She had to prepare herself for her job interview she has three days after she lands in Los Santos. It was an office job, it wasn't going to pay much, but it was going to be enough to cover rent the new condo she secured with her new alimony payments. She had to meet with the owner of the place tomorrow to get the keys and move in.

She took an envelope out of her briefcase and opened it. She took out a booklet and began to read it. She began quickly reading the job description. She grew slightly nervous as she began to wonder if she is even going to get the job. The phone interview she had with Debra was very intimidating, even though she spent a good chunk of it complaining about her boyfriend.

Liv continued reading, studying the interview questions and requirements for the job slowly pushing her thoughts of Charles and the life she had with him away.


	2. Franklin On The Rebound

**Chapter 2: Franklin On the Rebound**

"Tanisha, baby, you know I love you. I can change, just give me another chance. Imma do good I promise. I got money now, real money. Let me take you somewhere nice to prove it." Franklin said into his phone as he laid eyes on the stripper dancing on the pole winking at him.

"No, you don't love me Franklin! We have been through this too many times! I don't care how much money you got! I'm done with the gangsta shit in my life. I want a family! I want to have kids and I can't do that was a murder! I am engaged to a doctor. He's a good man and he has done well for himself which is more than I can say about you!"

"Come on baby, I miss you. I know I messed up, I wanna make it right. I want things to go back to the way they used to be," Franklin pleaded as he took another sip of his drink still staring at the stripper.

"Franklin, there's too much noise in the back where are you?" Tanisha asked with annoyance in her voice.

"I'm just at a party baby, the music kinda loud," Franklin lied knowing Tanisha wasn't going to believe him.

"Are you at the strip club?" Tanisha yelled. "Oh my God! You need to grow up! Stop looking for the easy way!"

Franklin instantly heard the dial tone. He put his phone in his pocket in a huff. He took another sip of his drink and shook his head in shame. He wasn't sure which was worse, the fact that he couldn't stop thinking about Tanisha no matter what, or that he was trying to beg for her to take him back while he was eye fucking another woman.

Franklin couldn't help but wonder why he kept trying to get Tanisha back. Even if they did decide to work things out, things were never going to be the same. Tanisha is in a different stage in her life and Franklin knew that, but she was his first love. When they were together, he never pictured his life without her.

He began to reminisce about how things used to be when they were growing up together. Tanisha would do anything for Franklin and he would do anything for her. Their relationship began to change for the worse when Tanisha started going to college. She didn't seem to care much for Franklin's lifestyle and the fact that he was willing to do anything to make money except go to college and get a job in the "real world."

He began to think about the nights when Tanisha would come home from class and wanted to talk to Franklin about her new experiences. Franklin never cared to hear about it. He would never admit it but he resented her. He wanted to support her, but he couldn't help but feel a bit of jealous that Tanisha was experiencing new things that didn't involve him. He was slowly beginning to lose the Tanisha that loved him since they were kids and Franklin didn't like that. When Tanisha would try to talk to him about going back to school and doing better Franklin would stoop to lows to make Tanisha feel less of her worth. He even went as far as to call her selfish for not being there for him and being too busy with school.

Ever since he was expelled from high school for hitting a teacher Franklin never liked school, it was a waste of time to him. He felt relieved when he got expelled because he can spend his days doing what he wanted to do and didn't have to answer to anyone. Listening to Tanisha talk about how she loved school annoyed him to the point where he wouldn't even bother to answer her phone calls or he would make excuses not to hang out with her. He had a feeling the relationship was nearing its end when Tanisha started to care less about Franklin blowing her off. When Franklin missed one of her calls or canceled a date Tanisha would get upset and the two of them would argue for hours over the phone. It was clear she met someone at school when she sent him an email saying that she was breaking up with him. Franklin was pissed that she didn't tell him face to face after being together for so long. He also began to wonder if she started dating this person while they were still together. Franklin grimaced at the thought of that, Tanisha is not the innocent angel she makes herself out to be.

He pushed his thoughts of Tanisha out of his head when he noticed the stripper he has been exchanging looks with approaching him.

Franklin's eyes grew wide, her body was amazing. She had beautiful long legs and a big firm ass that sits on top of them. He couldn't help but notice the tattoos she had on her lower stomach, and her thighs.

"What's up, baby?" Franklin said to her as she smiled.

"I don't know, you tell me." She answered coyly with a seductive smile. "Looked like you had a rough conversation, is everything okay?"

Franklin sighed, the last thing he wanted to do was vent his problems on a stripper, but she definitely was enticing and he wanted to see more of her. The night is young and he had a horrible day dealing with his aunt and his idiot best friend that always seems to get in trouble, looking for Franklin to bail him out. He needed to have a little fun tonight.

"Yeah, I'm alright," He answered.

"Anything I can do to relieve some of that stress?" She asked with a seductive look. "Do you wanna talk about it? I'm a great listener."

Franklin chucked a bit, this woman knew what she was doing. She wanted to do more than just talk and he was more than willing to oblige.

"Yeah, let's go to the back," He demanded as he watched her lead the way the private dance room that was closed off with curtains.

"Damn, you fine baby!" Franklin exclaimed as he sat down and began to watch the stripper dance.

"You like what you see?" The stripper asked coyly as she took off her bra and exposed her breasts and began to dance seductively.

"I sure do!" Franklin answered, "What's your name baby?"

"I'm Nikki," She answered, while she was still dancing.

"I like the way you move baby, don't stop until I say so," Franklin demanded as he smacked her ass.

"I liked a guy that knows what he wants," Nikki chuckled. "So are you gonna tell me your name mystery man?"

"I'm Franklin," He answered as Nikki turned around and continued dancing. She straddled him and gently shook her perky breasts, Franklin wasted no time grabbing them. He quickly looked around to see if the bouncer was watching but he was nowhere to be found.

"It's really nice to meet you, Franklin," Nikki said while still dancing on Franklin's lap.

"Likewise," Franklin said back as he continued touching Nikki's body.

"So what's going on? Is everything okay?" Nikki asked.

Franklin sighed, "I don't really wanna talk about that baby. It's all about you tonight."

"It's okay, you can talk to me honey," Nikki said coyly.

"It ain't much, just dealing with my ex," Franklin said while still watching Nikki dance.

"It seems like a lot more than that," Nikki said as she stopped dancing and sat on Franklin's lap. "Do you want her back?"

Franklin sighed and shook his head, "I don't even know, Nikki. Sometimes I do and sometimes I don't even know why I try. I mean I messed up, I get it, but can't she just give me another chance? I mean I'm tryin' here?"

"I think you should just move on. It's not worth it to make yourself miserable over someone. You only have one life. You should be able to enjoy it." Nikki said as she got off his lap and continued to dance.

"I love this song!"

Franklin couldn't help but get a little excited with Nikki and her seductive dancing. He loved watching her ass wiggle on him. He felt himself rise, he was trying his best to keep it from happening but he couldn't help it. He wanted to fuck and by fate, it was Nikki's night to receive what he wanted to give. It has been a while since he has had sex and he was going to change that tonight. That was another thing that was lacking in his relationship with Tanisha when she started college. When they first got together, they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. They would have sex multiple times in a day. Franklin loved it because it was his favorite way to make up with her after a fight.

He felt Nikki touch him and he grew excited. He wasn't sure how long he can keep cool. He was half tempted to take her to the back of the club right this second and fuck her in his car.

"You right baby!" Franklin exclaimed while he kept looking at Nikki's breasts. He once again looked around to see if the bouncer was checking on him but he was nowhere to be found so he went back to touch them again.

"So what are you doing later?" Nikki asked. "We can go back to my place later on tonight if you want."

Franklin smiled, "Yeah we can definitely do that baby."


	3. One Big Happy Family

**Chapter 3: One Big Happy Family**

Michael burst in his home in anger and stomped angrily to the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of whiskey, quickly poured himself a glass and quickly began drinking, taking two shots back to back. He grumbled as he heard his daughter, Tracey and his son Jimmy stomp through the house in anger both of them running upstairs to their rooms fighting with each other as well.

"I hate you!" Tracey yelled to her father. "You ruined everything! Leave me alone forever!"

"Oh shut up you slut!" Jimmy yelled as he stormed past Tracy.

"Jimmy, fuck you for telling dad you piece of shit! Get a fucking life and mind your own business!"

"I don't' know if you've noticed but the world doesn't revolve around you!" Jimmy yelled back. "He ruined my day too you stupid bitch!"

Jimmy slammed his door and turned on his music loudly.

"Dad! Stay out of my life for good!" Tracey bellowed as she also slammed her door.

"You're welcome Tracey!" Michael stormed from the kitchen into the foyer and roared to her. "You're welcome for getting you off that boat from those creepy perverted porn fucks who were gonna humiliate you!"

Tracey opened her door and yelled down the stairs to her father, "You're one to talk! You're the creepy fuck! You're the one always cheating on mom with dirty strippers!" Tracey slammed her door once again and let out at a loud scream.

Michael shook his head and grumbled as he walked back into the kitchen and poured himself another shot of whiskey and quickly drank it as he heard Tracey slam her door and scream a second time. Seconds later his wife Amanda rages into the kitchen angrily.

"Why the fuck are all of you yelling? I have yoga in a few minutes and I need to be at peace!"

" _YOU_ need to be at peace? Michael scoffed as he took another sip of whiskey. He couldn't help but let out a laugh at Amanda. She shouldn't be asking him for anything after catching her in bed with her tennis instructor a few weeks ago. Michael would never admit it, but he was hurt when he saw that. He knew it she was doing it to get revenge on him for when she caught him in their bed with a stripper. Amanda was ready to grab Jimmy and Tracey and move out that night. Michael apologized repeatedly and begged her to stay because he wanted to keep his family together.

After hours of Michael's pleading, Amanda decided to stay with him but only if they went to therapy to sort out their problems. They promised each other that they wouldn't cheat on each other anymore. This wasn't the first time infidelities were discovered. It hurt Michael to know she cheated when he gave her hell for making the promise to stay faithful.

Michael wanted to kill him the second he saw them together, if his new friend, Franklin didn't show up when he did, Michael would be driving a body bag to a nearby sewer. It also helped that he ran like hell to hide in his home.

Michael couldn't kill the man but he wanted to make him pay. He wanted to teach him a lesson that he will never forget. He tied cable wires from a truck to the support beams of the deck of his him and accelerated the truck to his deck down the hill it lived on. He couldn't help but laugh as he watched the deck fall, symbolizing his marriage after he worked so hard to get things back the way they used to. He didn't think it was 'dramatic' like Franklin said, but it was beautiful to him, like a scene from one of his favorite movies. Unfortunately, that beauty didn't last when he realized he destroyed the house of a mob boss' girlfriend. Michael was still feeling resentment towards Amanda. As far as he's concerned, she is the reason his perfect retirement has been postponed. He knew certain people will start calling him asking about the robbery he had done with Franklin and a few other associates and things were going to get intense.

" _YOU_ need peace? How about you talk to our kids about not stealing my boat and getting kidnapped, or having crazy sex parties with porno creeps, then maybe I can have some...fucking... peace! How about that?" He yelled back.

Amanda's eyes grew wide with anger, "You are such a selfish dick! You never used that stupid boat anyway so what does it matter? Our kids are grown up! They can do whatever they want so leave them alone! Stop trying to ruin their lives because of your midlife crisis bullshit! Why don't you just go off with that stripper whore I caught you cheating in bed with?"

"OH MY GOD!" Michael groaned. "Are we still going to keep talking about this? That was a while ago! Let's not talk about you playing butt darts with your tennis instructor that I paid $150 an hour for!" Michael let out a long sigh, trying his best not to lose his temper.

"Oh fuck you, Michael!" Amanda darted back as she began to walk away from Michael.

"Except you won't!" Michael yelled. "You whore it out for everyone except me, your husband! But when you need some money you actually pretend to give a damn about me!"

"Did someone say yoga?" A heavy French accent interrupted them.

"Oh fuck!" Michael mutter as he poured himself another shot.

Amanda turned her attention away from Michael and onto her yoga instructor Fabien.

"Hi, Fabien! Namaste!"

"Ah, Amanda! My beauty! Namaste!" Fabien said back. He hugged Amanda closely, Michael rolled his eyes, he knew Amanda was trying to upset him and it was definitely working.

Fabien broke his long, sensual hug from Amanda and looked at Michael, "Ah! You must be Miguel! Namaste my friend!"

Michael shook his head and didn't even bother to answer Fabien. "Nah-ma-fuck you!" He muttered under his breath as his phone rang.

"Come on Fabien, let's go," Amanda said as she picked up her yoga mat and walked to the backyard with and Fabien. Michael watched them hug once again and turned away in disgust.

 _Never expect her to change,_ he thought to himself. _She'll spend all your money and rub on other men no matter what._

Michael turned his attention to his ringing phone and finally answered the call.

"Hey! How are you?"

"Hi, Mr. DeSanta," a woman's voice said over the phone. "It's Ms. Jones I have a layover so I'm in the airport now waiting for my second flight. Did you get the deposit and first month's rent I sent to you?"

"Sure did," Michael answered. "It came in as you promised. You're ready to take a look at the place, maybe move in tomorrow?"

"Yeah about that," Ms. Jones answered, "Can we push the time back to a little later, maybe like four-ish? My interview for my job just got changed to tomorrow at the last minute and-"

"Say no more," Michael interrupted her. "Four is definitely okay, wow you're kind of busy, an interview and moving in right off a flight? You on the run or something?"

He heard Ms. Jones chuckle, he had to flirt with her a little, and he liked the sound of her voice. It was sweet and lighthearted, a lot more pleasant than the screams he hears from Amanda on a regular basis.

"No it's not like that I promise. I'm just looking to get away from my old life in Liberty City trying to start fresh. It's actually long story, I'll explain tomorrow, maybe you'll get to know me a little better since you will hopefully be my new landlord soon."

"Ok, that works for me. It would be nice to get to know the person who is renting one of my houses especially since I haven't seen them."

Ms. Jones chuckled again, "Yeah I know it seems weird that we've only emailed and talked on the phone, believe me I don't do business like this either but I saw your place online and it was too good not to pass up. Plus I was a little pressed for time and it was hard finding a place."

"Yeah, there's a lot of real estate in this area, makes it hard to choose. I think you'll like this place. It seems to be what you're looking for," Michael answered immediately. "So we'll meet there at four then?"

"Yes, four is perfect. I'm sorry again Mr. DeSanta for calling and rescheduling like this." Ms. Jones said with a bit of disappointment in her voice.

"It's no worries Ms. Jones," Michael said back to her. "Things happen I get it." He watched Amanda and Fabien doing their yoga exercises in the backyard. He noticed Amanda smiling a lot more every time he was around. He was almost certain something was going on between them but he didn't want to make any assumptions yet. He didn't want to have to wreck someone else's home and pay another 2.5 million dollars for a renovation.

"Ok, well, I'll see you tomorrow Mr. DeSanta," Ms. Jones said as she yawned.

"Tomorrow it is, okay, bye." Michael said and hung up the phone. He took poured himself one last shot and made his way into the living room. He turned on the TV and put on one of his favorite movies, An American Divorce. He let out a long sigh and hoped that his life wasn't going to turn out that way.


	4. Old Reflections in a New City

**Chapter 4: Old Reflections in a New City**

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Los Santos International Airport. The local time is 9:57 pm. For your safety and comfort, we ask that you please remain seated with your seat belt fastened until the captain turns off the fasten seatbelt sign. This will indicate that we have come to a complete stop at the gate and it is safe for you to move about. Please check around your seat for any personal belongings you have brought onboard with you. When you open the overhead bins, please use caution as some heavy objects may have shifted during the flight. On behalf of the entire crew, it has been a pleasure serving you today and we are looking forward to seeing you in one of our future flights. We do realize that you have a choice when you fly, and we thank you for choosing FlyUS airlines, and we do hope you have a nice evening."

Liv let out a long sigh of relief. It was official, her new life has begun in Los Santos. Her life in Liberty City is no use to her anymore. She was starting over, without her family or the very few friends she did have.

As she watched the plane slowly descend she couldn't help but think how alone she was truly going to be. She didn't know anyone in Los Santos at all and making new friends was definitely not her strong suit. If she did hang out with anyone, it was a few members from the gang or a man she was having an affair with, she never considered them anything close to a friend.

Her heart began to beat faster as the plane landed. She watched the passengers rise from their seats and reach above them to get the bags, she decided to sit and wait for the crowd to diminish. She took a glance at a family of four getting their items off the plane, a mom, dad and two children, a girl and a boy. She chuckled at the boy picking on his little sister and his mom scolding him for it. From parts of their conversation, she heard they were on vacation and it was their first time in Los Santos. She was excited almost living vicariously through them.

Flashbacks of Charles and their wedding day filled their mind as she continued to watch them help each other leave the plane. She could never forget the feelings she had on that day. It wasn't the best day of her life, but it was a day she will always remember. It was also the day she saw her father for the first time and was killed on that same day. She cried endlessly in her dressing room. She wanted to postpone the wedding but her mother, Lu refused. Lu didn't seem upset that her father died, she just focused on the wedding as if nothing happened. Liv had to put on a brave face that day. She was once again reminded that she put everyone else's feelings above her own. All her life she has been wondering about her father and why he never came around. The one time he does, he gets killed. Liv couldn't go to the police either because he too was a member of a gang and from what Charles told her, he was a wanted man and his death was inevitable.

Liv could never forget her father's death. She had so many questions, but she didn't know who to go to for answers. It was frustrating that she couldn't avenge his death the way she wanted to, but she made a promise that she will kill whoever did it no matter what.

"Ms. Jones!" Lillian's voice disturbed her countless thoughts. "Um, the flight is over, you might want to get out of here."

Liv looked around and noticed she was the last person on the plane. She chuckled a bit as she grabbed her carry on, "I'm so sorry, it's been a really long day. I'm exhausted."

"I totally get that," Lillian said with laughter. "I got another 12 hours to go."

"Oh wow," Liv said, "I really shouldn't be telling you how tired I am huh?"

They both laughed for a little bit as Liv nervously looked out the window, she began humming a song.

"Um, Ms. Jones?"

"Hmm?" Liv turned away from the window as she pressed her lips together nervously.

"The terminal is that way," Lillian said with a chuckle.

"Oh! Yeah, the terminal...over there...I should probably head in and get to the baggage claim."

Liv grabbed her carry on and made her way to the exit of the plane, she let out a long sigh. She was already making a fool of herself and she hasn't even been in Los Santos for an hour.

"Enjoy the rest of your night Ms. Jones, and get some rest!" She heard Lillian say.

Liv turned around and waved to her and made her way to the terminal. She looked around as she took the escalator to the baggage claim area. This terminal was huge and she was quickly annoyed by the many flight announcements from different terminals overlapping each other. As she continued making her way through the terminal she pulled her phone to get the address for the hotel she is going to stay at. It took her another escalator and an elevator for her to finally reach the ground floor. She made her way outside and made her way to the taxi cab area.

She began to reach for her purse but ended up dropping it instead and some of her items inside scattered on the ground.

"Shit!" She exclaimed as she began gathering her purse and her belongings.

"Ay! Lemme help you with that!" She heard a man's voice.

"No it's okay, I got it," Liv answered back not wanting to be bothered but he helped her anyway.

"It's all good," He answered back with a chuckle. "I'm just a good samaritan tryin' to help others."

Liv scoffed a bit as they finally finished gathering her belonging, he handed her the last item as they got off the ground.

"Thanks," Liv said with her head down while still putting her items in her bag. When she finally finished she looked up at him and pushed her long black hair away from her face.

"Goddamn girl! You fine as a motherfucker!" He exclaimed.

"Excuse me!" Liv scrunched her face in anger.

"Oh, I mean, like not in a creepy stalker way, but I mean you do look good...real good." He said while trying to look at her ass.

"Um, you know, most people respond with you're welcome asshole! What the fuck?" Liv bellowed.

"Ok, ok, look my bad, I'm sorry. I ain't mean it like that but I got distracted by your natural beauty and all I mean it's your fault! You can't go around lookin' all cute like that and expect a nigga not to react the way I did."

"Oh, my God," Liv rolled her eyes but she couldn't help but laugh. _Welcome to Los Santos where the players play,_ she thought to herself.

"So, we cool right? Like I ain't tryna get beat up or nothin," He said. "You look like the type that knows how to throw a punch."

Liv nodded, "Yeah it's okay. I mean it's not the first time a dude has said that."

"I know, and I'm sure it ain't the last, and like I said it's yo fault," He answered back.

"Sure," Liv said letting off a sigh and rolled her eyes.

"So you lookin' for a cab?"

"Yeah," Liv answered. "I was supposed to get a rental car but I forgot to set one up and it's late now."

"I mean my cab right over there. I know we got off on the wrong foot and everything but I can take you where you need to go. I mean you really ain't got no choice, ain't nobody out here and I need this money," He persuaded.

Liv sighed as she studied the man in front of her. It didn't take long for her to figure him out, typical street thug, most likely in a gang, doesn't have a real job and he makes money doing various things. This was nothing new to her, she encountered guys like this all the time when she was married to Charles. She honestly didn't want to take him up on his offer, but it looked as though he was the only cab driver available. If this guy did try something she knew how to protect herself.

"Okay, sure," She said as she grabbed her bag, he grabbed one as well and they both made their way to the cab. He opened the trunk and they loaded her bags inside.

They both got in the car, he took the driver's seat, and Liv sat in the backseat. He started the car and the loud radio make Liv jump frantically.

"What the fuck?" She cried.

"My bad baby, I'll turn it down," He laughed as he began to drive away. "So where we goin'?"

"Err, um, The Emissary, Pillbox Hill," Liv ordered after a few seconds of searching her bag to find her phone.

"Aight, let's hit it," He cheered as he continued driving. "This my shit right here! I'd put this on full blast, but yous a lil jumpy."

Liv sighed once again and put her phone back in her bag. She took off her ponytail holder from her wrist and put her hair in a bun. "Hey, it's been a long fucking night. I just want to get in a nice bed and pass out."

"I hear that! I mean I can grab us a bottle or somethin' and help you out with that," He said with a laugh.

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll pass," Liv replied back as she pulled her small compact mirror out of her bag to check her hair.

"I'm just fuckin with ya babe unless you really want to," He said as he looked at her through his rear view mirror. "So what's yo name, baby?"

"What?" Liv darted while still looking at her hair. She didn't pay much attention to what this guy was saying.

"Yo name? You got one? Or should I just call you hot chick I met at the airport?" He asked a second time with more finesse.

Liv sighed, she felt slightly uneasy telling this man her name, but she figured she should be nice, he did help her with her bags. If all he wanted was her name, it was the least she could do.

"Olivia, but Liv for short," She answered after a few seconds of silence.

"Olivia," Lamar repeated in awe. "Wow, that's really pretty, mmm, Olivia."

Liv shook her head and chuckled, "It grows on you, I guess. So what about you?"

"Oh! Me? I'm Lamar, Lamar Davis, my homies call me LD for Long Dick."

Liv rolled her eyes, "I think I'll just stick with Lamar, thanks."

"Okay baby, I'll let you call me whatever you like," Lamar said while still driving. "So what brings you to Los Santos, you on vacation or somethin'?"

"No, not on vacation, I'm moving here from Liberty City, I guess it's official now," Liv answered as she looked around. She couldn't help but become mesmerized by the bright lights. Los Santos is definitely beautiful at night. It almost felt as though she were in a nightclub.

"Oh, well welcome then, shit, you in the best place to be. Ay, you in need of some money or somethin'? There's a gang of opportunities in Los Santos, I mean that's if you got the nuts...or...you know. Your boy knows people all over the city. My boy Hao, he literally like the best mechanic in town. My boy Simeon, well not my boy Simeon, I used to work for him but my other boy Franklin got us fired and shit but that's whatever. My boy G, or any of the homies from Families, baby, you straight. I mean, I can run you over to Hao real quick, he can probably get you in a race or something. You like cars baby? We can put up a lil wager you know?"

Liv let out a long sigh. "Cars are cool, but I'm not into racing. I'm more of a watcher."

"Oh, ok," Lamar replied back, "Well I mean, you can put yo money on one of the racers and make some serious paper."

Liv was quickly becoming annoyed with this guy, he meant well, but he definitely talks way too much. The last thing she wanted to deal with was endless babble. She was tired and wanted to get to the hotel so she can get some sleep. She was ready for a rebuttal but was quickly stopped by her phone ringing. She looked at the caller ID and immediately silenced the call. She knew it was Charles and she had no desire to answer the phone. She opened the app to her bank and saw that there was deposit in her account. That was all the confirmation she needed, she didn't need to talk to him at all.

"Damn, I feel sorry for whoever that is," Lamar said while laughing.

"What?" Liv asked, not paying attention to Lamar, she couldn't help but notice the amount that was sent to her account. It was a very generous amount, more than was agreed on.

"You just shut down whoever was blowin' you up," Lamar said. "Who that? Yo ex-man or something?"

"Yeah, err, ex-husband, actually," Liv answered with shame in her voice.

"Oh, damn, you runnin' from him huh?" Lamar asked curiously.

Liv shook her head in annoyance, "Look, Lamar right? Not that I don't enjoy this conversation and boy it _is_ nice talking to you, but why are you telling me all of this stuff about money making and asking about my life?"

"My bad babe," Lamar began. "I ain't tryna be all in yo life. I was just conversatin'. You movin' clear across the country by yo-self and all, you got this lil divorce thing and all I figure you can use a lil money."

Liv nodded, as she continued looking around while Lamar was still driving. She had to admit it was nice that this stranger she met at the airport seemed to somewhat care about her wellbeing, it was also weird as well. She was certain it was because he wanted to get into her pants.

Liv remained silent for the rest of the drive not wanting to talk about Charles. It was hard for her not to think about him. As much as she hates Charles, she still couldn't help but wonder what he was doing. Liv already knew that Charles had quickly moved on to another woman, a stripper by the name of Jasmine. At first, Jasmine started out a fling that meant nothing to him, but it was clear that it was not the case because they eventually began a relationship behind Liv's back. Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw them at a jewelry shop together. Liv was so distraught she didn't even bother to confront them. It was clear that they were going to continue seeing each other no matter what she did. She knew Charles had other women, but she felt extremely hurt when she found out about Jasmine. She was the woman he loved and wanted to be with while Liv was his business partner, nothing more. What made things worse was Jasmine boasting about it to get under Liv's skin. She almost wished she stood up to Jasmine and give her a piece of her mind, but she felt helpless. She began to wonder what was wrong with her that she couldn't even keep her marriage together and that her mother didn't bother to help her when things got bad between them. She began drinking and smoking to numb herself from the pain, but when the temporary euphoria wore off, she just shifted right back into feeling useless. Even though she departed from Charles and their marriage, she was still reeling from catching them together.

After being in the car for what felt like forever, Lamar pulled up in front of The Emissary.

"Here we are baby, let me help with yo bags," Lamar said as they both got out of the car. Lamar opened the trunk and they took Liv's bags to the entrance.

"Thank you, Lamar," Liv said as she took her bags from him.

"Ay, you need me to take them to your room for you?" Lamar asked.

Liv shook her head, "No, I should be fine, they got elevators."

"Aight, well here, take this, I put my number on it. You need any money or a ride around town or somethin' hit me up I gotchu, give you a lil' discount cuz you cute," Lamar handed Liv a small card with his number on it.

Liv didn't want his number, but she took it anyway and put it in her back pocket because she didn't want to seem rude.

"Ok, well if I ever need you, I'll think about it, thanks again, Lamar. Have a good night." Liv said sharply as she picked up her bags and went inside the hotel to check in.

"Ay, you can call me if you want some company too!" She heard Lamar shout. Liv turned to him and shook her head with a smile. Lamar was a tad bit obnoxious and a complete stranger, but it was nice to finally have a laugh.

Liv entered The Emissary and looked around. The lobby was large and beautifully decorated with lavish items. "This is gorgeous," She said to herself as she walked over to the check-in counter in the lobby.

"Hi, welcome to the Emissary, how can I help you?" The check-in agent greeted her.

"Hi, I have a reservation for a suite Olivia Gutierrez-Jones," Liv answered as she pulled out her driver's license and credit card and handed them to her.

The agent typed a few keys on her computer. "Yes we have your reservation right here, just give me a few seconds and I'll have you all set."

Liv watched the agent as she continued typing on the computer. She swiped Liv's credit card and handed it back to her along with her driver's license.

"Liberty City huh?" The agent asked trying to start a conversation. "What brings you around this way?"

"I officially live here as of tonight," Liv answered while she looked around the hotel. "It's really nice here, there's an Emissary in Liberty City, and it's nice but not as nice as this."

"We remodeled this last year," The agent said as she handed Liv her hotel key. "It's definitely a lot better than it was before. You're really going like your suite, it's on the top floor room number eleven sixteen. You can take the elevator, just walk right down the hall and take a right."

Liv put her credit card and driver's license back in her purse and took the hotel keys from the agent.

"Thank you, have a good night," Liv grabbed her bag and followed the directions the agent gave her and entered the elevator. She was relieved that it was late and there wasn't anyone around so she didn't have to share it with anyone. Liv was never a never a fan of small tight spaces. It wouldn't be too long that Liv would start to panic as she felt the wall coming in on her. Liv never told anyone about it, not even Lu. The only person that knew about it was Charles when things got bad between them, he put her fears to good use sometimes.

Liv began to think about Lu. She couldn't help but wonder where she was or what she was doing. It was tough not being able to say goodbye to her because before she moved because she never knew where her mother was. Lu never stayed in one place, especially after Liv married Charles. Once the deal was made, she didn't have to look out for her anymore so she left the first chance she got. Lu could still be in Liberty City but living her life quietly. Liv never bothered to ask her where she was because it was clear Lu didn't want to her know.

Liv thought deeply about their relationship. There were so many ups and downs between them, but there were more downs than ups. Even when they seemed to be getting alone, they never really were. Lu would always come up with a reason to be upset with Liv. Although Lu was a gang member, she was strict with Liv. She had to live up to her mother's expectations even if it meant she would end up in juvie or have her life taken. Lu wanted Liv to be like her, she wanted Liv to make the most out of the opportunities she was given.

"¡No crié a una niña débil, Olivia!" (I did not raise a weak girl, Olivia) She remembered her mother saying during an argument. "¡Eres mi hija y necesitas empezar a actuar así!" (You are my daughter and you need to start acting like it!)

Liv would try her best not to cry when Lu yelled these words to her. She felt like she was the worst daughter in the world. She wished at times she would have never been born so she wouldn't have to be such an embarrassment to her family name. She also felt anger, she wanted to tell Lu that she should be a better mother instead of worrying about the gang. She wanted to tell her that she was basically raising herself because she would rather spread her legs for various men. She wanted to tell her that living with her was hell and she wanted to try and find her father, but she hesitated. Anytime Liv would ask about her father, Lu yelled at her and told her to never bring him up again. Instead of saying what she really wanted to say for all these years she just uttered these words…

"Lo siento madre." (I'm sorry mother)

Liv stared into the angry eyes of her mother. She remembered being scared of what would happen next. She was worried that Lu was going to strike her like the last fight they had.

"¡Esto es exactamente de lo que estoy hablando! Deja de ser tan jodidamente débil!" (This is exactly what I am talking about! Stop being so fucking weak!) Lu would then grab Liv aggressively by her arm and throw her in her bedroom. "¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate aquí y piensa en la mujer en la que quieres convertirte! ¡Y es mejor que tomes la decisión correcta antes de terminar en la calle!" (Sit down! Sit here and think about the woman you want to become and it's better than you mae the right decision before you end up on the street!)

Liv sat in her room staring at the wall until her mom left for the night. She went into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her mother was right, she was weak. She had no backbone. She decided that she heed her mother's words and turn into the woman she was destined to be. She joined her mother in petty jobs and did anything her mother asked to keep her happy, the only problem was, Lu still wasn't happy. She began to think that her mother is just never satisfied, she was greedy, she could have everything in the world but she would still want more. Lu believed in perfection, if anything in her life was less than perfection then she deemed it to be useless.

The ding in the elevator startled Liv. She left the elevator and made her way to her room. She pulled out her phone and dialed a number. She heard nothing but ringing until she heard her mother's voice.

"Hola, es Luvenia, deja un mensaje." (Hello, it's Luvenia, leave a message.)

Liv sighed as she unlocked the door to her room and entered, her mother's heavy Spanish accent was getting the best of her. As much as she wanted to actually have a face to face conversation with her mother, hearing her voice was all she needed, even if it was just a voicemail.

"Oye, mamá, Estoy en Los Santos ahora, el divorcio se finalizó hace unas semanas. Supongo que estás haciendo lo que estás haciendo. Entonces solo te hablaré en otro momento."(Hey, mom, I'm in Los Santos now, the divorce was finalized a few weeks ago, I guess you're doing what you're doing, so I'll just talk to you later.)

Liv hung up the phone and placed it on her nightstand. She took off her shoes and laid on the bed. She didn't even bother to unpack because she was way too tired. She just continued to stare at the ceiling until her eyes began to feel heavy.


	5. Driving Miss Olivia

**Chapter 5: Driving Miss Olivia**

Liv's alarm disturbed her peaceful slumber. She rolled over and turned it off immediately. She wanted to sleep in the plush, comfortable hotel bed a few minutes longer, but she had to get ready for the day. Her job interview wasn't until later, but she had a few errands to run until then. She quickly got out bed and opened a large suitcase and quickly went through her clothes to find her newest outfit she bought for this interview. She pulled out a black pencil skirt and a red button down shirt. She pulled out her expensive black heels. She wanted to keep it simple, she didn't want to look too flashy. She pulled out her hair straightener and plugged it in and turned on the shower. She undressed and took a quick look at her naked body. She examined herself, "I think I might have gained a little weight," She said quietly.

She waited for the water to become hot and she entered she shower. She loved the feel of the hot water warming her skin, it felt extremely amazing. She became to feel less nervous about her job interview and meeting her potential landlord.

Her steamy shower made her think about a special time she had in a shower with someone. It was special for her because she was with another man that wasn't Charles. It was the man she had an affair with after Charles had pimped her to him to ensure their deal was sealed.

She never fell in love with this guy, in fact she didn't really like him at first all because he seemed like a complete asshole when he was discussing their deal with Charles. She knew their 'relationship' wasn't going to last and she didn't care. She just wanted to release her sexual frustrations on anyone willing to oblige and that's what this man was to her.

Liv began to think about the night she accompanied him to a party as his date. They had a good time, they drank some wine, danced to music, and they had a decent conversation, after a few hours, this guy went from to complete asshole to somewhat of a sensible guy, the extra compliments he gave her definitely made the conversation a lot of fun.

The party was above a luxury hotel so he got a room for the two of them. They spent the night together and for the first time in a while Liv did not wake up regretting what she had done with one of Charles' business partners. Especially, after catching him with Jasmine at the jewelry store. They exchanged numbers that morning and began to see each other secretly. They spend nights and mornings at bed and breakfast inns in odd towns because it was more secluded in towns that nobody knew of them. Even though Liv wasn't in love with this guy, she felt the most alive, when she was with him. He made her feel like there was more to life outside of Charles. She still thought about him from time to time. How can she forget someone who made such an impact on her at a rough time in her life?

She finished her shower, got out and dried herself off. She turned on the TV and immediately saw the news. Liv couldn't take her eyes off while she quickly got dressed. She turned up the TV louder so she can hear it from the bathroom, she began to fix her hair with her straightener.

" _Welcome back to Weazel News. We have more information regarding the robbery of Vangelico jewelry in Rockford Hills. The police have turned up new leads in their investigation. They believe the crime was tied to an attack on a Humane Labs and Research shipment carrying BZ gas. Police also believe the van used by the robbers was recently stolen from a Bugstar Pest Control Warehouse in South Los Santos. Despite making these connections, investigators are no closer to finding the suspects who cleaned out the store for millions of dollars of jewels, escaped on motorcycles, and evaded police in the LS River. The police are not yet close to making an arrest."_

"Wow, that's crazy," Liv uttered as she continued getting ready.

She took a look at her phone to see what time it was. She continued fixing her hair until it was finally straight. She brushed her teeth then began to put on her makeup. When she finished, she pulled out her phone once again to see if there were any car rental places near the area. She found a few, but they were not open until later on in the day.

Liv sighed and cursed herself for forgetting to get a rental car until she had time to buy a new car. She began to panic and her mind went into overload. She frantically called the front desk agent and there was an immediate answer.

"Thank you for calling The Emissary, how may we help you today?" A lady's voice greet her

"Hi I'm Olivia Jones in room 1116, do you guys happen to have any bus schedules for this area?"

"Unfortunately, we do not have any, but if you check in one of the drawers, there should be some information for taxis," The agent answered.

Liv sighed, "Thanks I'll take a look."

"Is there anything else we can help you with? You did state that you would like housekeeping for the day, correct?"

"Yes, that would be great, thanks." Liv answered.

"Ok, one of the housekeepers should be there before the day is over," The agent said back. "If that's all then I would like to thank you for choosing The Emissary and we hope you enjoy your stay."

"Thank you," Liv hung up and took a look at all of the dressers drawers in the room.

"Of course," Liv sighed as she opened drawer after drawer to see them completely empty.

She opened her phone and decided to look up the public transportation in Los Santos. "Why didn't you think about this before, dumbass?" She said to herself.

After taking a few extra minutes to read the schedule and coordinate the location of the nearest bus stop, she realized that the latest bus already passed her area and she was going to have to wait an hour. Liv didn't feel like waiting that long and hopping from bus to bus would definitely take a lot of time. She wanted to make sure she got everything off her to do list finished before her interview. As much as she didn't want to, she knew the quickest way to get around town would be to call Lamar and see if he can give her a ride like he said he would, he could help her at least get to the nearest care center rental. She looked for her jeans that she wore yesterday and pulled out Lamar's number and immediately dialed it.

It rang a couple of times before there was an answer, "Hello? Who dis?"

"Hi, is this Lamar? Lamar err um, Davis?" Liv asked in a hurry.

"Yeah, who this?" Lamar repeated.

"It's me, Liv, the girl you met last night at the airport? You gave me your card and told me if I needed a ride to call you?"

"Oh yeah! Hey girl! What's up? You good?" Lamar said with excitement.

"I'm okay, but um hey are you busy right now? I need to get to a rental car place can you take me?" Liv asked hoping he would say yes.

"Yeah, I gotchu," Lamar answered, "What time you gotta be there?"

"I don't know, an hour? Sooner would be nice," Liv answered while adding some jewelry to her outfit.

"Aight, I gotta take care of some business, but I'll swing by. Just sit tight okay, sweetheart?" Lamar answered.

"Okay, well this is my number so just call me when you're here," Liv demanded.

"Aight," Lamar said.

Liv hung up the phone and continued getting ready. She continued watching the news on TV. She couldn't help but become interested in the jewelry store robbery. The guys who pulled this off have to be geniuses. Charles would like them, these guys did a much better job with robberies than most of the guys in his crew.

After about 20 minutes of watching the news, Liv heard her phone rang. She was sure it was Lamar so she didn't bother to look at the caller I.D.

"Hey, I'm on my way," Liv quickly answered and hung up the phone.

She turned her TV off and began to leave her hotel but she stopped, she took a look at another one of her suitcases and let out a long sigh. She quickly opened it and pulled out her gun that she got from a nearby Ammu-Nation last when she woke up in the middle of the night and decided to take a walk to the nearest convenience store to get a late night snack. She couldn't resist the urge to walk into Ammu-Nation. It was almost like a second home. It was her favorite place to go when she needed to relieve stress.

She continued staring at her gun, debating if she should take it with her. She couldn't help but shake this bad feeling she had in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't help but think something bad will happen. She didn't want to risk being caught it, especially at her interview and meeting her possible new landlord, but she also wanted to make sure she protected herself. That was the first thing her mother & Charles always taught her when they would do jobs together.

She packed the small gun deep in her purse and left the hotel room. She took the elevator to the ground floor and made her way to the exit. She saw Lamar along with another guy standing in from of the cab. Liv was confused, she was hoping this was going to be an easy ride, but she knew it wasn't going to be. She noticed a suspicious car across the street from them. There were four men inside and they were wearing purple. Liv sighed, she was right to bring her gun. The nervous feeling she has was confirmed after seeing those guys parked across the street.

"Um, hi Lamar," Liv greeted with confusion as she took a look at the other guy. He was a bit shorter than Lamar but he was built, he looked as though he used to be a bit chunkier and lost weight. She could tell he was at the barbershop not too long ago. He had a fresh cut and his goatee trimmed. This guy was cute, but she was still on her toes, so she wasn't going to let herself blush.

"Aye girl, I know this a lil confusin' but this my boy Franklin. I figure you could use a bodyguard or somethin'." Lamar said with a sly smile and a chuckle.

Liv noticed Franklin roll his eyes and scoff. It was clear that it was not the case.

"That is, um sweet but I'm really not in need of one."

"Ok," Lamar sighed, "He ain't a bodyguard he's one of my homies from the set, but he asked me for a ride too so I said yeah, and then you called and-"

"It's fine!" Liv interrupted, she was extremely pissed, but this was her only way to get the car rental place in the short amount of time she needed. After that she didn't need this guy anymore. She shook her head and let out a long sigh as they all got in the car.

"Just take me to the nearest car rental place."

"I gotchu baby," Lamar said as he turned on the car and began to drive.

Liv heard Franklin grunt in frustration, it was clear Lamar was getting on his nerves. Liv knew these guys were close, they were either best friends or brothers. It didn't take long for her to see that Franklin was the level-headed one of the two.

"Shut up withcho negative ass!" Lamar darted to him. "I'm just dropping the lady off, then you too."

"Man fuck you, Lanky Dumbass!" Franklin said back. "You a stupid mother fucker you know that?"

"Hey! I'm givin' _you_ a ride mother fucker!" Lamar darted. "This is business! I'm tryna make some paper! I don't got that old white man mentor like you."

Liv looked up from her phone, she was trying to ignore them arguing but they were louder than the radio, it was hard not to.

"Man, you ain't givin me a ride, this is _my_ car! You know them Balla mother fuckers lookin' for you tryna clap yo ass and you out here drivin' people around and shit!" Franklin said back.

It didn't take long before Liv knew what Franklin meant, this was nothing new to her. She began to think about the many times she had to take long trips out of town because Charles and anyone he was connected to had a large target on their backs because they were all trying to kill him.

"Excuse me, what?"

"Don't listen to him," Lamar said with a nervous laugh. "He just mad at the world and negative all the time."

"The fuck you talkin' bout? All that shit that happened with that fool D and Stretch talking about goin' outside our colors to them Ballas? You know damn well they comin for you! You puttin' random ass people in danger for yo shit!" Franklin yelled back at him in anger.

Liv wasn't shocked at all, this was all too familiar to her. All of her years working with her mother and then Charles, were put to good use. She could smell a deal gone bad from a mile away. She wanted to stay out of their fight, but her interest peaked and wanted to know more.

"I'm so sorry about this, whoever you are, but whatever yo _driver_ here is full of complete shit!" Franklin said to Liv. "He got us in a fucked up situation and now niggas lookin' for him wantin' to kill his ass!"

Liv sighed then followed with a chuckle, there was no way she could be angry. She brought this on herself by giving Lamar the time of day. She knew he was crazy but decided to deal with him anyway. _How ironic,_ she thought to herself. _I leave Liberty City to get away from this shit and I run right into it like a chick seeing her husband after he been to war. Maybe it was just meant to be this way._

"Let me guess, drugs?" She asked them.

"Stretch is cool peoples he tryna get us rich!" Lamar darted back to Franklin. "That's more than I can say for yo ass! You ain't got no love for the hood no more! Me? I rep mine! I do what I gotta do!"

Liv took a glance outside and noticed that same suspicious car that has been following them, she took a closer look and noticed the guys reach for their guns. These were the 'Ballas' Franklin mentioned, whatever Lamar did to piss them off they were going to make sure he paid for it.

"Uh, guys?"

"You puttin' this girl in danger tryna play nice cuz you want her number!" Franklin yelled back.

"Fuck you!" Lamar darted back, "I already got it bitch! You mad cuz Tanisha got rid of yo bum ass! You over here cryin' like a bitch askin' her to take yo ass back! Ol' pussy ass nigga!"

"Hello!" Liv yelled louder trying to get their attention but she was ignored a second time.

"I ain't no pussy! Franklin yelled back. "Shit you just mad because you don't get none nigga!"

"Fuck outta here nigga!" Lamar yelled, "I got bitches beggin' me to nut on they face on the daily!"

"Can both of you shut the fuck up for a sec-"

Liv's attempt to calm them down were interrupted by a flood of gunshots,some of the bullets pierced the windows of the car.

"Oh shit!" Lamar exclaimed as began to lose control of the car trying to dodge the Ballas shooting at them.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Liv cried as she took off her seat belt and sat on the backseat floor squeezing herself tightly in between Franklin's seat and the backseat. She was struggling to grab her gun from her purse.

"Ay, you good lady?" She heard Franklin yell.

Liv ignored him still focusing on trying to pull her gun from her purse.

"Ay, you got yo piece? Shoot these mother fuckers fool!" Lamar yelled over Franklin while still trying to keep control of the car. The Ballas began to drive aggressively and shooting at them as they sped next to them and hit them, causing Lamar to crash Franklin's car into a parked car that was near an underpass below the highway. The impact caused Liv to hit her head hard on the front sit Franklin was sitting in.

"SHIT! MY FUCKING CAR!" Franklin yelled to Lamar as they struggled to climb out of the damaged car with the Ballas still shooting at them. Lamar quickly began shooting back and Franklin helped Liv out of the car.

"You hit?" Franklin asked.

"No I'm fine!" Liv answered as she finally found her gun.

"Hide over there! We'll take care of this!" Franklin ordered as he pulled out his gun and began shooting at the Ballas.

Liv didn't even bother to listen to Franklin. There was no point in hiding and it was a four on two assault. There was no way in hell they were going to survive this. She had to help them and most importantly save herself. She took cover by Franklin's crashed car and began shooting at the Ballas, taking two of them out with head shots.

"Yo who the fuck is the bitch?" She heard one of the Ballas yell.

"What the fuck?" Franklin exclaimed in shock.

"Damn, I ain't know you get down like that!" Lamar said as he took cover to reload his gun.

"CAN BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP AND SHOOT THESE DUDES PLEASE!" Liv yelled hoping that Franklin and Lamar wouldn't be the reason she loses her life.

Franklin and Lamar did as they were told. Liv began to feel slightly better as she watched the Ballas fall one by one, as the shootout continued, she heard sirens headed towards their way. Liv began to feel a rush when she heard them. It was all too familiar, as if she were back in Liberty City.

"Shit! The one-time! We gotta get the fuck outta here!" Lamar yelled.

"Let's go then!" Franklin yelled back.

Liv continued shooting some of the Ballas that were trying to make their way to their car. She watched the remaining get in the car and drive away frantically then she finally decided to follow Franklin and Lamar as they ran to a building that was under construction. They hid behind the part of the building that was already constructed so they couldn't be seen.

"Fuck!" Liv exclaimed to herself as she followed Lamar and Franklin.

"Yo where the fuck you get yo gun from?" Lamar asked Liv with excitement. "You ain't tell me you was about that gangsta shit! I mean I sorta thought that because yous all girly and shit and-"

"SHUT...UP!" Liv and Franklin both yelled to Lamar as Franklin looked to see where the cops were. Liv took a peek as well and was relieved when the cops quickly drove past the construction site they were hiding in. They waited a few minutes to make sure they didn't circle their way back and they walked out of the building.

Liv wiped dirt from her clothes and her hair and sighed, "These are definitely done after today," she said as she took a look at her shoes. She smiled a little bit, it's been awhile since she ran in heels. She surprisingly began to feel calm almost as if she were high. This was the usual feeling she felt when she was working with Charles on a job. As much as she feared for her life, it felt right. It was nice to be able to feel that rush again. She began to relax a little, but Lamar's excitement disturbed her high.

"Damn! Girl! Yous a lil gangsta bitch huh?"

"Ay, what the fuck was that back there? You just pull yo strap out and started poppin' these niggas after I told yo ass to hide! Are you crazy? You could have been killed!" Franklin yelled aggressively as Liv began walking away from them, not wanting to explain anything.

"She wit it nigga!" Lamar said with excitement. "Like I was tryna say, I thought you was all sweet and innocent and whatnot, I guess I was wrong!"

Liv stopped walking and turned to both of them.

"What do you mean what happened back there? Are you blind? I saved _both_ of your asses, that's what!" She finally answered Franklin's question. "Sweet of you to think about my life you know, considering _you guys_ almost got me killed for some bullshit!"

"My bad," Franklin said calmly. "I mean, good lookin' out, thank you. I ain't mean to go off on you like that, it's really all this nigga fault, but that shit was random as hell. It took me by surprise."

Liv folded her arms and raised her eyebrows in anger and confusion.

"Why is that _random as hell?_ Because I'm a woman?"

"Aww, damn F look what you started," Lamar instigated with a laugh. "You one of them feminist type girls huh?"

Liv frowned in disgust, "What does being a feminist have to do with me knowing how to shoot?"

"Don't listen to him, he always startin' some bullshit, as you can see," Franklin answered still remaining calm, opposing Liv's aggression. "I ain't mean it like that, I'm just sayin' I don't see to many women out here strapped with a gun and can shoot like that, unless they a cop. Not even in my hood, for real. Ay, what the fuck were you doin' with this clown anyway? How the hell did ya'll even meet?"

"This the babe I was tellin' you about, from the airport last night," Lamar answered Franklin.

Liv grew angry, she felt as though her intelligence was being insulted. Of course a couple of two bit gangsters would be intimidated by a woman who knows how to shoot. She began to think about her mother. Despite her crazy ways, she never let any of the men she worked with intimidate her. That was one good thing Liv got from working with her mother, she never feared anyone, man or woman.

"What's with all the questions like you're my fucking father or something? Yeah, I moved here from Liberty City last night, as a matter of fact. _This_ guy had a taxi, gave me his info. I was kind of in a hurry this morning so I didn't think to call the actual cab company, or rent a car, which I'm trying to do now. I have a job interview, I'm meeting my potential landlord all in one day, and I have a lot on my mind and a million things to do! The last thing I need is to have random ass mother fuckers shooting at me because they think I'm in on whatever the fuck you two did so if I shoot a few of them dead because they tried to kill me then so fucking be it!" Liv's voice began to rise but she quickly quieted down because she didn't want anyone to hear.

"Hey calm down!" Franklin said to Liv. "I ain't mean to offend you. I was trying to compliment you, it came out wrong, I'm sorry. I was just shook."

"Oh shit, you one of them crazy broads," Lamar said with a laugh. "I don't do too well with crazy broads. I think we need to break this whole thing off before it gets too heavy."

Liv rolled her eyes in annoyance, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I mean you cute and all and it was fun while it lasted, but like I said, I don't do crazy broads," Lamar said with a laugh.

"Oh my god!" Franklin mumbled under his breath. "Nigga, just shut the fuck up!"

Liv was annoyed with Lamar's horrible jokes and with Franklin interrogating her, she didn't want to entertain either one of them any longer.

"You know what? I'm just going to go okay? I'm outta here."

"Ay, thanks again and stay safe aight?" Franklin yelled.

"Come on Liv! I was just playin! Hey, I'm sorry about everything! Come back let's chill!" Lamar yelled after him.

Liv turned around while still walking and gave them the finger with a smile.

Lamar laughed as they began to walk their own way.

"Imma holla at you!"

"You fucking dumbass!" Liv heard Franklin yell at Lamar. "What the fuck are you gonna do about my car, nigga? That's the last time I let you drive my shit you fucking idiot!"

"Man, you the worst wing man ever my nigga!" Lamar said.

"She wasn't even into yo ass anyway!" Franklin darted back.

"Yeah she was probably creepin' on yo fat ass! It's cool though! You need to get you some new pussy anyway! Always cryin about Tanisha ass! You can thank me later homie!"

"Yo shut the fuck up! Always talkin shit!" Franklin yelled. "Figure out what the fuck you gonna do about my car you tall lanky son of a bitch!"

She rolled her eyes listening to them fight, she laughed a little as she continued walking. She took some time to think about everything that happened. She couldn't help but feel conflicted. One part of her wished that she took the time to rent a car to begin with and she wouldn't even be in this mess. Another part of her enjoyed shooting those Ballas and watching them fall. As much as she wanted to put the crime life behind her and try to live a regular life, her addiction for chaos wasn't going to go away that easy. She loved this life, she missed it during her divorce with Charles. She was certain that's why she fell back in with no hesitation. She knew Lamar was bad news but she decided to get in his taxi last night. She decided to call him for a ride when she could have found other ways, even if it meant her time being pushed back and ending up late to her interview and her meeting with her potential landlord.

She opened her phone and searched the nearest rental car center, she was in luck, there was one not too far away from her and it was within walking distance. She pushed everything that happened out of her head for the time being and walked faster to her destination.


End file.
